Netto's Awakening: Episode FINAL
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Follow-up to NETTO'S AWAKENING. Netto, along with five other persons, are forced by Dr. Regal to fight each other in order to win a coveted "prize" that would either save Japan or grant a personal wish, which their lives, and Earth, are at stake.
1. Prologue

_**Netto's Awakening**_

Hello, readers…welcome to this new fic regarding the long-running franchise in video game history as wel as the continuation of y fic, Netto's Awakening. My apologies for th abrupt ending of that fic as that fic was supposed to be ongoing since they're just a few chapters away from ending, but then I encountered some problems as to how I should end it, so now you are seeing the actual continuation.

What you're seeing right now is what I billed as an "OVA"-type in which this fic as a continuation as I'll be showing you the story of the remaining chapters of Netto's Awakening where in this plot takes place after the events of the original fic, where Netto and six other characters involved are forced into a "final battle" that was set upped by Dr. Regal, and so this is where the final chapters of Netto's Awakening comes in.

Like the aforementioned fic, this fic will be M-rated due to violence, blood, and…lemons. Yup, there's going to be some lemon scenes but most of the plot here will be wanton violence as well as dark themes involved. So buckle and get ready.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Rockman** is owned by CAPCOM

**Kamen Rider Ryuki** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

The year 20XX is over. Six Net Fighters still live…at least at this time…

The scene takes place inside the first floor of Tokyo Tower, and it was being filled with chaos. Wanton chaos…as screams are being echoed inside the lobby area of the building and outside Tokyo Tower was a force field that trapped several victims inside. It was the Dimensional Converter, and it is preventing them from getting out.

The scene shift to the inside of the first floor area of Tokyo Tower where the bloody scene is ongoing, and it shows. Several types of Darkloids, viruses and Mets are there, squealing in delight as they are "feasting" on their victims, absorbing their life forces and adding them to their own as ropes of white silk-like objects latch onto them and drag them up to the predators waiting to dine, dragging them from human world into the Cyber World. The floor shows that it is being filled with corpses, shoes, and a pool of blood, and you can hear the echoes of scream prevailing all over the room.

"EEEKKKKK!!!!!!"

"SOMEONE HELP US!!!!"

"THE BLASTED DOOR'S SHUT!!!! WE CAN'T GET OUT!!!!"

"KYAAA!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!"

"MOMMY!!!! HELP ME!!!!!"

The scene then shifts to the outside of the Tokyo Tower near the door of the main entrance, and there he could see the whole tower being covered in a field of the Dimensional Converter, and a 14-year old boy was running toward it and took a peek , and saw the situation at hand, and realized how grave the situation is, and couldn't help but get both concerned, and angered at why this is happening.

It is Netto Hikari, who initiated Vent Fusion and transfers into a Navi armor within the force field of the Dimensional Converter and took out his PET and inserted a chip, initiating his transformation into Vent Fusion, assuming the form of **Rockman**, and entered Tokyo Tower as there he summoned the Rock Buster and started to blast his way through the hordes of Darkloids and Mets, enabling the now-remaining victims to make a break for it, as Rockman's arrival was able to create a "hole" to enable the remaining victims to escape the harrowing inferno.

And then comes another slender young teen, in casual attire. It is Enzan Ijuin, who also arrived at the scene, assisting the escaping victims, and after several minutes the Tokyo Tower is cleared and now he can enter safely without risking exposure of his identity to prying eyes, and took out his PET and inserted a chip, initiating his transformation into Vent Fusion, assuming the form of **Blues**.

The scene inside of the building several minutes later as more participants entered the fray, and it became a free-for-all, as they are fighting the cyber-monsters as son as they assumed Vent Fusion forms. At least Rockman and Blues (Netto Hikari and Enzan Ijuin) are not alone here, for the purple and silver clad Takeshi Asakura arrived and initiated his Vent Fusion transformation and fights as **Ouja Man**. The scene then shifts to the green Navi-like armored Shuuichi Kitaoka who is encased as **Zolda Man**. The famous lawyer, whose alter ego is unknown to everyone except for a select few, began to take out his PET in the form of a submachine gun, and opened fire at the attackers, hitting some of them. One of the Darkloids then fell and then huddles up, grunting oddly. Its back begins to bulge and crack then splits open. For it was a grub-like type of computer virus, and out of the shell emerges in "adult form".

This monster is a dragonfly-like creature, and wings spread and buzz, carrying it into the air. Some others have done the same, and they circle above preparing to attack. And then the glass roof shatters. A vision in white and gold, cape spread like white wings. Revealing the new entrant as Miho Kirishima, who is known as **White Femme**, coming down and she took out her PET in the form of a rapier and she slices through the flying monsters and lands with stunning grace. But her eyes light upon the fighting Asakura, and she snarls his name. The monsters are forgotten or ignored. He hears and sees her coming. This doesn't bother him at all, and he accepts her attack with glee and zest. Netto, seeing the battle against monsters forgotten in favor of a personal duel, tries to get to them to stop it but there are too many of the grubs tackling him.

The scene then shifts to another female in Navi-like armor. It was Sherrice, in her Vent Fusion form of **Ride Girl**, and there she summoned **Ride Man** to aid her in battle. They battled the cyber monsters while the duo couldn't help but see Ouja Man and White Femme duke it out, but they didn't care, for all they care about is winning this fight and defeat the remaining six so they become the sole survivors and claim their "prize" as what the orchestrator have promised.

A few meters away from the scene of the Tokyo Tower, the figure who instigated the whole scenario stood at a skyscraper, smiling while his hand holds a glowing sphere which hold the "prize" Netto and the rest are coveting, though the instigator is confident none of them will ever win this battle, intending to take the "prize" for himself.

- - -

_**To Be Continued…**_

My first chapter…and I hope you like it. Sorry if it quite short, but that's okay as it is just a prelude as to what is in store for you readers so expect the next chapters showing how this came in to light. The story, the characters, and the tragedy all makes its way though in one fluid motion. I promise you'll be in for a ride.

Also, isn't Mho Kirishima dead? Why s she back?

_**Preview:**_

The orchestrator will be revealed and summoned as six of the participants to make a wage on Netto and company, and there he makes his demand and what is at stake here which will determine the fate of the world.

That is where the story begins.


	2. Four Days Before the FINAL Battle

_**Netto's Awakening**_

Hello, Readers…sorry for the long wait. It took me almost a month to come up with the next chapter but I was fixed up with other fics as well as coming up with ideas on how to begin the story, but now it's here and I'm all revved up so buckle up as the FINAL battle commences as all the players are assembled and are ready to rumble, all for the sake of one prize.

- - -

_Four days before the FINAL battle begins…_

At School, Netto was quite not himself right now as he managed to concentrate on his studies and keep his identity as a Net Saver a secret from his teacher, mariko Ozono,and though he act like he's fine, Meiru can tell that he wasn't, as she, along with others, are aware that he was "chosen" by Dr. Regal to represent Earth's fate as he told Dr. Hikari that he will have Earth destroyed within the next week unless Netto and Enzan, who was also chosen, attend the so-called meeting at a place he would son announce one that FINAL date arrived, and the NET Police and Sci-Labs agreed not to take any actions for now.

"Netto…I'm worried about you…what if…this is a trap…?"

"Enzan and I have already talked about tit…including dad and Meijin-san…Rockman and Blues will know if it is a trap…so we're taking extra measures. Right now it's not just Earth that I'm concerned…it's everyone's safety…including yours …I don't want to lose you…so Enzan and I will attend that meeting four day later. We'll come back alive and Earth safe and sound."

The two teens hugged as to comfort themselves until the bell rang indicating that lunch break is over, so the two departed for their respective classes. Both blushed as howl's of encouragement from their peers telling them what a loving couple Netto and Meiru are, and this partially eased the stress off them.

- - -

The next day, Netto and Meiru are on their way to school as something unexpected came in their way, and this would shock the heck out of the two young tens as someone happened to be at the scene where the two are heading to. They passed by the Higure shop where Mr. Higure is talking with someone and it seems that he has finally gotten over Mariko and decided to woo someone else. As Netto peeked at the window, his face went pale white with shock, dropping his bag and Meiru noticed this.

"Netto…what's wrong…?"

"It can't be…she's already dead…how can this be…???"

Meiru peeked through the window and was equally surprised at what she saw, and the next scene of events slowly unfolded, and will definitely shock the two teens. The girl that Higure is entertaining was none other than **Miho Kirishima**, 18 years old, and she seem to be returning Higure's affections and is certainly entertaining the idea of getting engaged to Higure.

Higure and Miho are together, and he's gently talking to her. She is delicate and demure in a long sleeved, light sweater, to which is attached the tiny microphone through which, out in the car, a pair of detectives hear everything, and are recording it on their computer. Higure tells Miho it must be nice to be engaged to him so that she can have a better life, and stated that though the Chip Shop isn't that big of a business, she is assured that she'll be financially stable. Miho smiled and nodded, looking like she is agreeing to this.

But suddenly this is interrupted, as the door opens and in come Netto and Mairu. Netto confronted the girl and demanded that she identify herself, wanting to know if she really is Miho, refusing to believe that a girl could come back from the dead. Meanwhile, Meiru confronted Higure and told him who the girl is, and in a flustered state, dropped a bag containing Higure's chips and money that is used for Shuuko's salary as well as to buy supplies of chips. As Higure was shocked by this, Miho decided to make a bolt for it, and just then the door opens and the two detectives flashed out their badges and made an announcement.

"Miho Kirishima…you're under arrest for large-scale estafa and fraud! Come along quietly and no harm will come to you…in the name of the law!"

Miho then ran off shoving Netto and the detectives aside and the chase begins, while Meiru handed to Higure the stolen loot just as Shuuko arrived and helps out.

- - -

As the minutes passed by, Miho managed to lose her pursuers and sat in a park, the same park where Netto first met Miho, and as she was taking a breather, Netto showed up and held her by her shoulders, demanding an explanation as to how and why is she back from the dead.

"What??? What are you talking about??? How did you know my name??? and who said anything about me being dead??? My name wasn't on the newspaper either! So let go or I'll slap you!"

"What??? How can this be??? We even buried you! Come with me…and I'll show you that I'm not harassing you…"

At the cemetery, she was quite shocked to see that her name was on the tombstone and that her date of burial was even stated, but she assured to him that she was never dead, and said that maybe someone used her name and image to copy her and that's how it is. By then the two detectives came and the chase resumes, and Netto decided to join the hunt.

- - -

The chase soon reaches the business district and she was cornered, where the two detectives are bringing out the handcuffs, but Netto was unsure as to whether he should interfere or not, and was unsure if he should reveal himself as a Net Saver. He had to wait and see what the next chain of events would unfold.

A passing car proves to be driven by Goro Yura, and the passenger is of course **Shuichi Kataoka**, aka Zolda Man. He asks Goro to stop, recognizing the girl and wondering what's going on.

About that time Netto decided to try and persuade the two detectives to let him handle the matter. As the two reminded Netto not to meddle in police matters, Netto was ready to introduce himself as a Net Saver while Miho looks on, and then both her and the Net Saver stiffen, for their PET vibrated and this means that something is coming, and all of the sudden the area was covered in yellow force field-like environment, which the two recognized so well.

The two detectives felt something sting the back of their necks, they reached to rub at it, then veins puff out in their faces and suddenly cords of webbing fly out. A white-colored Virus is reeling them in. Netto makes a lunge for one of the detective's feet and misses. Miho has already raced off for the nearest large electronic device, much to Netto's shock. He is able to watch as she swoops her arms out in a graceful curve, then places a Battle Chip inside her Pet and spoke the words.

"Synchro-chip…slot in! Initiating Vent Fusion!" she calls, and transfers into sweetly beautiful white, gold and black armor with a white cape attached to her armor's back. Netto races to the next electronic device and does his own move and slips his chip inside his PET. She hears him and turns startled towards him as he stares back before his armor encases him. They are now armored as White Femme and Rockman.

Thus they enter the Cyber World together. Shuichi Kataoka leaps from the car to do his own transformation via the laptop placed on top of the vehicle's front hood, while Goro watches with pride, or perhaps trepidation. Zolda Man is now ready to enter the fray.

- - -

The monster who took the two detectives is identified as a **Catter-virus**, which resembled a humanoid-like caterpillar, and it is just licking the detectives' remains from its fingers, while blood was splattered on the ground when the two Vent Fusuion fighters arrive. They charge at it, but it sees them coming and sends out webbing, pulling itself out of the way. But there are more and they drop down on the two.

"Darn…didn't expect to see them that many…Rockman…I'll be needing your help! Battle Chip slot in…Advent!"

After venting the chip, Rockman appeared beside Netto and the two Rockmen began their attack, firing their Buster Guns to disperse and take out the Catter-viruses, which are approaching in numbers.

Many, many more and Zolda Man arrives to start firing at them as they drop down from the ceiling above. White Femme is extraordinary, venting a battle chip and summoned the Sword Vent she proves to have a double-bladed weapon. She then slashes and hacks away at the Catter-viruses away but it did not deter them and they kept on coming.

Zolda Man inserted his Battle Chip on his PET that doubles as his sub-machine gun and summoned a huge bazooka to take down more Catter-viruses that has arrived, seeing the numbers kept on adding and piling up, and knew there's no end in sight. Netto inserted a chip to summon a Long Sword top help him reduce the enemies' numbers as Rockman kept on firing his Buster Gun at full charge to also reduce the enemies' numbers as well. White Femme then took out her rapier that also doubles as her PET and inserted a chip that would help shift the battle in her favor.

"Battle Chip…Final Vent…slot in!"

At call, Blancwing, a Net-Navi resembling a huge swan, flies down and flaps its wings, the wind thus created sends the Catter-viruses flying towards White Femme, who bisects them as they come into range, and she killed about 30 of them, but more trouble came in their way, as more of the Catter-viruses approach from all around, dozens of them! Zolda Man inserted his chip to summon his Final Vent, and his Navi, Magnu-Giga was summoned and her inserted his PET behind his Navi's back and shputed to Netto to move out which he and White Femme did as Zolda Man's Navi unloaded every arsenal it had, causing a huge explosion which rocked the area, finally destroying the Catter-viruses…at least for now. After the battle, the trio returned to the real world, two if them are slightly wounded from the battle and as they arrived, Shuichi comes to confront Miho, for they know each other. But neither explains how to a bewildered Netto, and everyone goes their separate ways.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Hope you guys like my second chapter and the first battle though you'll be scratching your heads as to how and why Miho came back from the dead when she was supposed to be killed by **Ohja Man** in Netto's Awakening. In the next few chapters, all of these will be explained…

_**Preview:**_

The battle commences as Dr. Regal summoned the players and explained the rules to them as he gave the participants SEVEN days to fight each other to the death or Earth will slowly be destroyed, and Netto tries to avert this by trying to persuade the others to instead fight Regal… but will they listen to him?


	3. Day 1: The Battle Begins

_**Netto's Awakening**_

Hello, Readers…my VERY BIG apologies for the long delay. Know it took me more than a moth, but I struggled to come up with the next plot, so know that I got myself back on track, the story continues, and many points are to be revealed here, among them Miho Kirishima's supposed "revival".

And the first battle finally commences after a meeting from Dr. Regal himself.

* * *

At Sci-Labs, Dr. Yuichi Hikari was awaiting word from Meijin regarding the exhuming and re-evaluation on the corpse of Miho Kirishima, after Netto told them that he encountered her yesterday, and after another day the Net Police began digging her coffin and took her remains for examination. And now they are awaiting for the results, which Netto wondered what is going to happen from hereon.

"Seriously…what is going on here…"

"Patience, son…we'll get the answers from Meijin…"

"I hope so, dad…I had enough of these kinds of mysteries…many of our friends are killed by a mysterious Navi…and now that Regal is back, I really feel like throwing up after all that has happened…"

By then Meijin came via the projection screen and gave them his report.

"I do hope you're ready for a shocker…the Miho Kirishima you encountered and buried was actually someone else…and it even had been surgically altered. So far we're trying to find a way to identify this person's true identity, so for now try to find the REAL Miho Kirishima."

Netto was getting livid as he felt that someone is playing games with him, and before things get out of hand, Enzan came and reminded hi that he is the Net Saver and he should stay cool at all times, which he reluctantly did, and there Enzan was talking to Dr. Hikari about what to do next, when Yaito arrived, bloodied but still alive.

"Odin…attacked…me…Glyde…sacrificed himself…saved…"

Dr. Hikari, Enzan and Netto grabbed a now-fainted Yaito and they took them to a nearby hospital.

* * *

Elsewhere, three teenagers are trying to take down a fourth person, but they themselves are being turned into punching bags as they got a brutal beating from an adult: it was Takeshi Asakura. Asakura was at a corner of an alley, enjoying a good day as he gets in to a fight with some teenagers who unluckily came into his way, and despite that there are three of them, they were no match for the sociopath.

**Bud Bison** (aka Gonta Ushijima) tried to use his size and strength (being slightly a super-heavyweight) to get an upper hand, but he was no match for the street-fighting Asakura, who pummeled him with punches and kicks and ended it by banging his head on the wall. He was busted on the head and knocked out.

**Patrick Springs** (aka Tsukasa Futoba) was the next to try his luck, and tried to use aikido and karate, but he too was outclassed and beaten to a bloody pulp, and yet he narrowly escaped with his life as he was laid to the ground, bloodied and weak.

**Geo Stelar** (aka Subaru Hoshikawa) was already on the ground, his head bleeding as he was earlier taken by a surprise attack as Asakura banged him with a steel pipe before Patrick and Bud came to his aid. Seeing that his fun ended quite early, Asakura left still feeling the carving of finding an outlet to satisfy his "hunger".

"Bah! What a trio of weaklings! My hunger can't be satisfied! I want more!"

But then his PET vibrated and suddenly Regal appeared on the sociopath's PET. A discussion took place which seemed to make Asakura very pleased with results, feeling his day is completed.

"Asakura…you are invited to a meeting with a few selected NET fighters at a meeting place…follow the coordinates on your PET and you'll be there…and I assure you'll be pleased that you'll have all the fighting you want."

"Heh…now that makes my day…"

And so Asakura left the three beaten teens to their fates and heads off to an unknown destination, looking forward to a meeting and hoped that a certain someone is there to attend the meeting as well.

* * *

At the hospital, Enzan and Netto are discussing with regarding on what to do next when the two teens' PET vibrated, and there they see Regal materializing in a projection image and a stand off ensued with the hospital staff and patients being wheeled back, fearing a fight which surprisingly, didn't take place.

"Netto Hikari…Enzan Ijuin…you are cordially invited to a meting place…along with chosen NET fighters…and only you two will attend…and no one else…or else I will know…so don't try to do anything funny…"

Dr. Hikari then demanded what Regal wanted, but the mad scientist disappeared before any answers are given, and the two teens reluctantly agreed to the terms so as to avoid more casualties about to happen.

* * *

At a hotel in Tokyo, Sherice was inside the bathtub taking a soak when her PET vibrated, and Ride Man answered it which made her curious and interested at what she was about to hear the message, much to her curiosity.

"Mistress Sherice…Regal has invited you to a meeting place…and here are the locations…and that other chosen NET fighters are to attend the meeting as well…will you attend?"

"Yes, Ride Man…I will attend. Have my clothes ready…and get yourself ready…I sense we're going to get something physicaly…demanding."

* * *

Elsewhere, Miho Kirishima – the REAL Miho Kirishima – glared at Regal's projection image as he invitd her to a meeting, and she demanded to know why he made a fake impostor of her, but Regal claimed he did this to test Netto Hikari, and then changed the subject by stating that if she were to attend the meeting, he'll give his promise of resurrecting her elder sister. This seems to make her to change her mind and opted to attend the meeting.

* * *

An abandoned church in the middle of Tokyo, Dr. Regal stood in the middle and around him were the gathered chosen who accepted the invitation of attending, and despite the silent atmosphere, piercing eyes are moving around. The people who attended the meeting follows:

- Netto Hikari

- Enzan Ijuin

- Suichi Kitaoka

- Takeshi Asakura

- Miho Kirishima

- Sherice

Netto, Enzan and Kitaoka sit together. Miho is nearby, and Asakura in a chair facing away as he's not particularly interested in words, and the same goes for Sherice. They all are eyeing each other and Regal explains why they are here as he lays out their PETs on the table in front of him. The two teens and the lawyer blinked their eyes as Regal gave them an ultimatium as he said that they all must fight each other for seven days, and unless a sole survivor is proclaimed, Earth will be doomed.

Regal claimed that they've run out of time; there is only one week left to the end; they must battle, one must live, or else (probably a terrible death). Someone protests that he'd never said anything about that before, but Regal ignores it, and said that all seven will battle it out, which Enzan blinked his eyes while Netto glances around, counting heads.

"Who is the seventh, then?" Enzan demands.

"You'll soon find out." Was Regal's demand.

Silence enveloped the church but Regal made an additional stipulation which didn't sit well with the two Net Savers while others did not mind it at all, seeing this as fine since only one survivor will be standing in the end.

"There will be no alliance, and that will be strictly be enforced."

Despite Enzan and Netto's protests, the others are willing now. Asakura (who finds this all hysterical, since he became a Net fighter merely to fight - though Kitaoka was his primary target) and Miho practically circle each other. She throws a punch at his jaw, but he is solid as a rock and is only amused. Then he acts like he's going to bite her, and Netto dives between them frantically. Enzan and Kitaoka are doing the same while Sherice looks on, keeping her cool, but Netto starts to panic.

"But we all agreed not to fight each other, only the Darkloids!" he cried, forgetting that Miho hasn't. She tells him he's an idiot. Regal then makes his move by tossing Asakura his PET, prompting an injured look from Miho but she gets hers next. When Netto tries to stop that pairing from heading into the Cyber World, Asakura shoves him out of the way. They change and go. Netto then runs at Kitaoka and Enzan, but is already too late there. And so he races to get his PET, noticing that Sherice got hers and quietly changed and went there as well, glaring and snapping indignantly at Regal, who is staring up at the statue of Jesus hanging, and goes after them with a passing dirty look to the mad scientist, who settles at the old church organ, playing. As al lthe net fighters went to the Cyber World, Odin appeared besides Regal, listening to his master playing the organ while watching the fight via the PC monitor where the six of the participants began to wage war at each other.

The six of them have initiated Vent Fusion mid-way en route the Cyber world, and Regal was pleased to see this, telling Odin to "fetch" someone and tell "him" that the "final battle" has commenced and that "he" must join in. Odin nodded as logged out to fetch this "mysterious person", hinting that a secret participant is going to join in on the fight.

* * *

At the Cyber World…

Ouja Man sits under the bright skies on a stool on a pier, awaiting for his opponent to arrive, and soon he found who his first combatant who'll face him. It was White Femme, and she comes and starts to attack. It is clear early on that he's just playing with her. He does not bother to call out his weapons. He fights her without them. She knocks him one, but turns at a protesting cry behind her.

"Asakura! You're dead meat!"

Netto, in his Vent Fusion form of Rockman, was the next to arrive and tries to stop the two from fighting each other, hoping that they would listen to him and instead form an alliance, but that fell on deaf ears.

"What a bother…Battle Chip…Summon Exo-Diver…slot in!"

Amused that Miho is distracted by Rockman, Ouja Man calls in a companion Navi, Exo-Diver, and the manta-Navi appeared from the river and flies mid-air, knocking Rockman out of the way, and almost disabled him. Ignoring the boy completely, the two continue their battle. Their struggles take them into the warehouse, where Zolda Man has Enzan, in his fusion form of Blues, on the run.

While they do not attack Rockman, who is crawling towards them, begging them to stop, none of them avoid hitting him when he gets in the way, though Enzan does yell at him for his interference. White Femme is getting the worst of it against Ouja Man, though she is making a valiant effort, he is just considerably stronger and a far more vicious fighter than she is. Zolda Man sees what's going on, and fires to protect her, stunning Ouja Man. Then he gets off to the side and this time slips a battler chip on his sub-machine gun/PET which is his Final Vent, summoning his companion Navi, Magnu-Giga, and the Minotaur-Navi appeared and unloaded the heavy bullets and missiles, which fly over White Femme's head and blast holes in the factory roof, hitting the other three male Net fighters and knocking them willy-nilly.

Meanwhile, Sherice (in her Vent Fusion form) and Ride Man stood on top of a chimney, watching the fight, and seemingly did nothing as Ride Man asked his mistress what are her orders, which she replied with a hint of smugness.

"Nothing…for now. Let them slaughter each other for al we care…once they're weakened, then we finish them off. Right now we observe. After all…this is considered a battle tactic."

The blast does what Rockman had been unable to do, it brings them to their senses and shakes them up enough to make them step back out of the Cyber World. Ouja Man heads out, and Zolda Man follows him. Regal disappears from the church just before White Femme, Blues and Rockman return to their unarmored selves.

* * *

Three minutes later…

The trio reappears in the church, all clutching their wounds. Netto asks the girl quickly, "Are you all right?" and turns to Enzan when she doesn't answer him. Then Miho gives a frustrated cry and kicks something in front of her.

"I wasn't strong enough! I couldn't kill Asakura!"

This gets the men's curiosity going and Enzan asks her what she has against Asakura.

There a flashback scene occurs and revealed what reason she has for joining the war: it turns out Takeshi Asakura murdered her older sister.

* * *

Oddly, Asakura and Kitaoka appear in the warehouse. Asakura lies on his back, panting on the cement floor. Then he says he remembers her, the little sister of a woman he'd killed. He gets to his feet and has a short mocking conversation with Kitaoka, asking why he protected the girl. Kitaoka replies that he'd wanted to protect the girl, that's why he fights. That puts Asakura in giggles. He calls Kitaoka a fool, says he's going to die soon, and walks away.

As the night falls, all are about to retire for the night when Regal's voice spoke to the six of them giving them a chilling reminder that would keep them from forgetting something.

"You have six more days to fight…and each day, when not a single fighter is killed…a disaster would take place…heed my words…no one is allowed to withdraw…or disaster strikes within you…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter…and the fights would make up for the weeks that I didn't upload.

Now Glyde is the next unfortunate victim, but fortunately, Yaito survives...

Now who is the "seventh" participant in this final battle...?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The Net Savers (Enzan and Netto) tries to find a way to avert disaster and to try to put a stop to the senseless fighting, while Netto tries to befriend Miho into becoming their ally, but will this work?


	4. Day 2 & 3: Netto' s Efforts

_**Netto's Awakening**_

Hello, Readers…my VERY BIG apologies for the long delay. Know it took me more than a month, but I struggled to come up with the next plot, so know that I got myself back on track, the story continues, and many points are to be revealed here, uch as a mysterious woman who is said to have a mysterious link to Dr. Regal.

After the first round ended in a stalemate, Netto tries to avert a possible disaster by trying to persuade one of the fighters to work with him in stopping Regal, but will this work since all are eyeing on winning in order to get the coveted "prize"?

* * *

As promised , Regal made his threat known as he caused a continent be invaded by Darkloids as New Zealand and Australia were among the first to feel his wrath, and the two countries are wiped off from the face of the World Map, both of the countries' populations are now 0% in a matter of four hours.

Netto and Enzan are among those at Sci-Labs to feel anger and frustration towards Regal for his reckless actions, though Yuichiro wondered why Regal was eager to have all seven NET fighters be put to battle and why there should only b one left by the end of the week. He senses that something is amiss and had to figure it out before it's too late.

* * *

The third day, at the Higure Chip Shop, the shop is busy, though not overly so. Netto is there helping out, an apron wrapped around his waist and he watches Yuri, who is Higure's assistant after Shuuko took a vacation, and she has been here before Regal summoned the seven chosen Net fighters. Not much is known about her except she was found on the streets by Higure, and she appeared to have recalled nothing except that she claims to be related to a certain Regal, and said she lost her memories prior to being found by Higure, and at Netto's urging, his dad and Meijin began investigating her background in an attempt to figure out her identity. She stood by the window worriedly since watching the TV news about Dr. Regal causing the two countries to fade into nothingness, though she was able to do her job where she is cooking something.

"How are you? You feeling all right?" he asks her nervously. She assures him she's fine. Then his PET starts ringing. He pulls it out of the back pocket of the apron and looks at the display, but does not know who's calling. So he answers it.

"Hello?"

"Netto? It's Miho."

"Miho?" he spends a little time trying to figure out who that is and then the light goes on.

"You!"

But she says laughingly, "I'm sorry if you're very busy, but could you meet me?"

* * *

And he does. She takes him to an amusement park somewhere within Tokyo, and the two of them spend the better part of the morning riding roller coasters. Let it be known that Netto is not great at roller coasters, maybe at the other rides, but NOT the roller coasters. After only the first one he's already reeling and about ready to toss his cookies. As Miho buys a souvenir photo of them, the salesgirl (Mega Man Legend's Roll) cheerfully gives it to her.

They go to an Indian Restaurant, the entire staff turns out to bid them thanks for their patronage. The owner (Mega Man Legend's Rock Volnutt) calls farewell to them. Finally, Miho sits and studies the many souvenir photos she's collected from this day, smiling. Netto has gone to buy them ice cream cones. She puts the photos away when he gets back. He gives her one and she notices his shoelace is untied. So she decides to tie it.

Uncomfortable with her kneeling in front of him, he tenses and she scoldingly demands his foot. He studies her, perplexed, but then wonders aloud, "You have so many faces. Who is the real you?".

Disturbed by his question, she settles back beside him and then puts her arm through his and starts to snuggle in against his shoulder. He protests in confusion and she scolds him, telling him to stop moving. Tense and nervous, he stays put and they talk quietly about why they fight. She slowly slips her hand into his pocket and starts sliding his PET out. But he notices and leaps away from her, grabbing his PET tight and wrenching it over her protests. When he demands to know why she tried to take it she replies that she has to win, no matter what she needs to do to win. And she stalks off angrily, her ice cream cone smashed and melting on the cement walk.

* * *

Miho goes to a dark room, pushing a scientist-like woman ahead of her towards a bunch of cabinets in the walls. The woman opens one of the chambers, it slides out to reveal a corpse laced in ice crystals. The frozen body is that of Miho's older sister, who the doctor is going on about how they'll be able to revive her someday in the future, so they're keeping her body very carefully, for this is what Miho is fighting, to restore her sister whom Asakura killed many years ago.

* * *

At the hotel she is staying, Sherice is sipping her coffee while watching the news about Regal decimating New Zealand and Australia, and Ride Man appeared at her PET, offering his opinion about why Regal sacrificed two countries that have nothing to do with the NET Fighters' war, though she is quick to come up with a theory, which seem to make some sense.

"Mistress…I couldn't help but wonder…does Regal destroying two foreign countries would help his case? Regal stated clearly that within seven days only one will emerge the winner…but do you think taking innocent lives will pressure the others into resuming their fights to speed up the time span?"

"I believe Regal has a reason why he wanted us to kill each other at the soonest…but know this…there are no innocents here…only the victor will emerge…but once we become the sole winners…I'll use part of that prize to restore the two countries, but not our enemies…that we should focus right now…"

"As you wish, Mistress…"

* * *

And as often happens in this country, the latter half of the day brings rain. Heavy, drenching rain. Yuri and Higure are inside the chip shop, but lunch is over and so there are no customers. In the quiet shop, they are amusing themselves making little cloth ghosts, As Higure is singing a little wordless jig which puts Yui in giggles, Netto arrives, soaking wet to their surprise. When Yuri protests he points out that he hadn't known it was going to rain. Amused, she heads up the stairs to get a towel for him. She goes into her room and gets the towel when suddenly there is the sound of a ringing, glass-shattering tune. But it is not the normal sound, it is a painful sharp tone and turns her towards the small mirror of a nearby PC. And there she sees a vision of the mirror breaks. A vivid, vague-like memory triggered from past…possibly during her childhood. She sinks onto her bed in shock. Netto and Enzan, who had just arrived, also seemingly heard of the g;ass-shattering tune and rushed to the room where Yui is staying, and went to her side, trying to calm her down.

There Enzan told Netto and Yuri about what he, Yuichiro Hikari and Meijin learned about her past – she is the daughter of Dr. Regal…and that she plays a part of of this dark, deadly drama, and there she slowly regains most of her past memories of what happened.

* * *

Rain pounds down, drops roll huge off of two umbrellas. Netto and Enzan stand over Yui, who has a small shovel and is digging madly in the mud near a temple.

"What is this about?" Enzan asks.

"I don't know, she didn't say anything," Netto replies.

They talk very quietly so as not to disturb her. But the shovel hits something, overturning a metal box. Yuri swipes much of the mud off of it and opens it. There are shattered pieces of mirror inside on top of papers. She takes the glass out and sets it aside, then takes the folded papers out and opens them. A child's drawings. The two teen Net Savers gasped when they see them. On top is Exo-Diver. Next is Blanc Wing. Then Magnu-Giga. Then possibly Venosnaker. A few others are there. Dumbfounded, they take their own and Enzan asks for an explanation. So she tells them that she'd drawn these in front of the PC when she was a child. She'd drawn the Darkloids to protect her. And she tells them a tale...

* * *

Angel-faced, doe-eyed girl, Yuri had promised to meet a boy in the neighborhood. But when she went on that rainy day, he hadn't appeared. So she went home, missing her father tremendously and she sat weeping little heart-broken sobs in front of the PC, which then connects the real world and the Cyber World. And as she wept, her reflection suddenly lifted its head and stared at her. And then called her. And so Yuri went, stepping into the Cyber World, even though she didn't undergo a Cross Fusion state. Under strangely-colored sky full of orange clouds she played with her doppelganger for hours and hours, holding hands on the swings. But then... when she realized she should go home, her skipping double told her she couldn't. That she'd been too long in the Cyber World, and due to a certain situation which seemingly alter her body structure because of a lack of Cross Fusion, her body became unstable, and if she returned to the real world, she would die. And Yuri broke into sobs once again. Her double stopped and blinked at her in bewildered surprise.

"What's the matter? Do you want to go back?"

When the sniffling Yuri nodded, her double came to a decision.

"I'll give you my life, then. But you have to do something in return. Draw pictures of Darkloids in front of the PC."

And Yuri agreed. And her double sent her home.

* * *

The rain finally stops and the boys close up their umbrellas.

"But Yuri, if you made these things to protect you, why are they killing people?"

"I think because they have no life of their own, so they're taking it... taking it from people…and perhaps my father had something to do with this…"

"I don't get it…why would Regal go all through this just for you…?"

"But Netto…something doesn't seem to add up…"

"What's that, Enzan…?"

"Yuri said to be Regal's daughter, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"But since we first met Regal…he never mentioned that he has a wife and child…and Regal is in the same age as your dad…if he has a child…a daughter like Yuri…then she should be aged 14…not aged 19."

Yuri stared wide-eyed, hearing this theory. As she blinked her eyes trying to absorb this fact, another clue popped into her head. Though she realized that Regal is her father, how come she never had any information about her mother? And how did she came to life? Who is her mother?

"Wait…if Regal is my dad…who is my mother…? My father never mentioned this to me…before I lost my memory…"

But before the conversation can continue, they hear the sound of a warning sound coming from their PET, strong and deep. Blues and Rockman appeared on the screen of the PET and told them about an incident inside Tokyo Tower, and both tens realized that Regal is at it again, so Enzan and Netto hand Yuri the pictures back and race off to fight. She is left gazing after them, for she had not finished telling them her story, and wanting to ask more questions about Regal, especially wanting to know who she is and what is her purpose in this world.

* * *

Once more memories of her past returns, and she again recalled what her doppelganger said to her before she lost her memory prior to meeting with Higure, which is 10 years ago, where she would spend a decade wandering…

"But this life can't last forever. You'll live until your 20th birthday."

"When I become an adult... I'll die?"

"Yes."

**_To Be Continued…_**

A new twist enters the plot…so Regal has a daughter…but why appear just now? Hope the rvelation you got would help you understand it, but more of those revelations will be answered in the next few chapters…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Round 2 of the Net Fighters' war commences once again, and this time the 7th participant will finally be revealed…at the cost of two lives…


	5. Day 4: The Battle Resumes

_**Netto's Awakening**_

Hello, Readers…After several weeks of "inactivity," the new chapter's up, and right now it's going to be a slugfest as the Net Fighters are going to duke it off again…while a 7th entrant is finally revealed…and I promise this would surprise you…

* * *

This scene of the battle you're about to see is the same scene you saw at the first chapter as the battle began where Kitaoka and Asakura arrived and saw what is happening, which Goro Yura told his "master", Kitaoka, that a huge Dimensional field is enveloping a building, trapping most of the people inside and Darkloids are feasting themselves on their preys, and the floor became a pool of blood while remains of the corpses are littered.

"Stay here, Goro…or you'll be dragged inside…"

"Sensei…it's…"

Asakura arrived and is grinning at the sight he is seeing…as he initiated his Vent Fusion to Ohja Man and went inside the building and began indulging himself on the Darkloids, not caring about the people inside, which pisses the lawyer off. At least he gets the chance to rid himself of his antagonist once he gets the open chance.

Kitaoka then initiated his Vent Fusion and became Zolda Man and goes inside and is ready to strike down Ohja man when the Darkloids interrupted him and he is forced to defend himself.

"Out of my way, you pieces of craps…!"

A few minutes later, Netto and Enzan arrived and found Goro standing outside and told them what is happening and the two teens realized that Regal is provoking them to restart the battle royal, which they reluctantly decided to join in. they have no choice on this matter as they have to get the people out and face the two participants.

"That Regal…he's resorting to homicide just for the sake of Yuri…!"

"…and promised to give his promise to the winner…I find it dubious…"

Left with no choice, the two initiated their Vent Fusion and became Rockman and Blues, and went inside to get rid of the invading Darkloids, but by the time they arrived, the Darkloids are everywhere and though they did their best, the two teens were rather frustrated that all of the people are dead, consumed and their remaining corpses are on the floor.

"Darn! When I get my hands on that Regal…I'll…"

"Save that for later..! Let's concentrate on staying alive!"

Netto nodded at Enzan's advice, and the two inserted their battle chips which summoned their Navi, Rockman and blues, and joined their "masters" in dealing with the Darkloids around them. Outside, Sherice is watching the fight and her Navi, Ride Man, asks his master whether she would join the fight or not, which after a few minutes later, she relented and initiated her Vent Fusion and joined in on the battle, taking down a few Darkloids until another entrant crashes in. it was White Femme, and she slashed a few Darklids coming through her way and eyed at Ohja Man, who is enjoying himself on the fight.

"Asakura…I won't let you escape this time…!"

* * *

As the minutes passed by, the six Net fighters struggle to stop the seeming dozens of white grubbed Darkloids who start to turn into blue dragonfly-like versions of Darkoids , which surprised most of the fighters, and soon the participants began to scramble and got separated from the battle field and ended up in different areas of the building.

"Asakura…you're mine!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha…! Go masturbate at your sister's grave! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

White Femme and Ohja Man began to go at each others' throats and leave the battle scene to fight each other, their duel taking them down into an underground parking lot. There they finally got their "privacy" as there are no Darklids present so now they can get to business and deal with each other personally. He is drooling with bloodlust as he want to make her feel miserable before killing her off while she wants to avenge the death of her elder sister.

By this time both raised their swords and blades are involved for both from the start, but Ohja Man is doing quite nicely against her. However, despite the arsenal she possesses, she is comparatively weak in terms of fighting skills and soon she was pinned against the wall.

"Time I stab your pussy, bitch…"

KA-BLAM!

A strong blast hits Ohja Man squarely and was sent a few meters away as he gets shot away from her. The scene shifts, which revealed to be Zolda Man, who has arrived, intending to help by summoning his Shoot Vent weapon. However, she didn't appreciatred it and goes at the emerald-armored participant and attacks him madly though he cries at her to stop.

"Wait…I just want to help you…"

"Butt out…this is my fight…stay out of this or I'll kill you too…!"

Zolda Man evaded the sword strikes and yet she persisted. But then her blade pierces his hand and he is staggered back, then slammed the hilt of her sword onto Zolda Man's head, and he slowly fell out of a portal linking the dimensional Converter fild and the real world, where Goro is waiting. Thus he's out of the way and she is able to go against the unshaken Ohja Man again.

"You're mine, Asakura…and no one else will interfere…!"

Inserting a Battle chip, she summoned in her companion Blancwing as she activated the Guard Vent, which dropped a rather huge shield. She then raises her shield up, and fills the air with feathers. This appeared to be one of her special defenses, as the feather seem to create an illusion, as White Femme can take advantage of,as this make it hard for Ohja Man to see her and she is able to get in several good shots, finally knocking him down.

"Nice trick…but I see you have only a handful of chips…too bad mine will overtake yours…"

As White Femme ignores those comments, she is ready for a decisive strike but stopped as she could hear him inserting a Battle Chip, and saw him call in Venosnaker. The cobra-Darkloid then spits at her with acid-like liquid and her shield disintegrates, the feathers melting away. Ohja Man makes a comeback and hits her pretty badly again.

Sherice, in her Vent Fusion form, watchesa the scene from the corner of the pillar as she examines the battle and is considering helping her but held herself back as Ohja Man slots in the Combine Vent, his three advent Darkloids, Venosnaker, Metalgelas and Exo-Diver merged, becoming their composite form, Genocider. She is caught between him and it. He slots in the Final Vent chip, in which Genocider's Final Vent involves the combined Darkloids to bow its highest head and opens a pulsating red area where its heart might be. And Ohja Man races at White Femme, leaps and kicks hard in a spiral arrow-like assault. She is sent flying uncontrollably back, towards Genocider.

"Ride Man…we're going in…"

"Mistress Sherice…wait…! Look!"

But just before Sherice would jump in to interfere, and before White Femme would be absorbed, an object of black, as big as Genocider, hits Genosider and it falls over, breaking the Final Vent sequence and Femme landing safe though stunned on the other side. For there was someone, a black silhouette, watching their battle with Ohja Man turns in a fury and goes at the black-clad stranger, who looks just like Rockman except for this color thing.

"Netto?" wonders Femme. The stranger nodded in reply, but Ride man whispers to Sherice, who remained hidden. No. Not Netto, and Sherice agreed, as she could tell as the black-colored Rockman look-alike had his face covered with a faceplate. But the new entrant makes his moves as Ohja Man goes for a punch strike, but he is too strong for Ohja Man and beats him back, and inserts a Final Vent chip to execute his own Final Vent and the voice from his visor is as deep and dark as he, not like theirs.

The black dragon-like Navi shows up and it turn out to be the entrant's Navi, or Darkloid, curls around him. He floated in the air and then is sent on a wave of black flame at Genocider. A black wave goes ahead and anchors the composite Darkloid, and thus it is hit and shattered by the strike resulting in an explosion. Ohja Man staggers in the darkness, then finds Femme ahead of him and ready to fight.

With a snarl, he races towards her but then he loses his footing and falls into the light. His Vent Fusion armor has gone blue-gray, color fading out. He is weakened and in a terrible, strange pain. Femme races towards him with her rapier-like vent, it turns into a blazing sword. She strikes his PET with it, and that shatters. With a horrible cry, he falls onto his back and his suit vanishes, leaving him as himself. He lies there, breathing hard and knowing what is happening.

"So this is it?" he asks aloud. "Am I dying?" He starts to laugh madly. Suddenly struck by his helplessness, Femme looks away. But he gets up in a surge of strength and leaps at her, forcing her back against a pillar, trying to strangle her. Before he can do her any damage, his skin starts to tingle. He looks at his hands. He is starting to disintegrate. He meets her gaze as his body begins to static apart, his expression even now more of burning, fighting rage. And then he throws back his head and screams as his body finally dissipates. And when he is gone, the exhausted Femme falls to her knees, whispering for her sister.

Sherice and Ride Man remained hidden, feeling apprehension at the entrant who immediately left afterwards, and now they have to consider other options on how to stay alive and how to beat this mysterious Net Figher, and they're clear that he is not the Rockman they knew. Possibly a copycat, but with a Navi as huge as Genocider and resembling a black Chinese dragon, they felt that there is only one recourse.

* * *

Ohja Man is dead. Six Net fighters remain. 

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

Ohja Man is dead…and Miho is one task finished and all she needs to do now is to win the other battles, but will she be doing this now that she's in debt to this new entrant who she thinks he's Netto?

And the 7th entrant is identified only as **Dark Rockman**.

Also, why did Asakura disintegrated within the Dimensional Converter?

The answer to that will be revealed in the next chapter...

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Zolda Man ponders if finishing the fight is worth it or not, and Dark Rockman makes his move on someone he would take out easily.


End file.
